


Bake the New Year In

by roguefaerie



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [42]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Early Mornings, Fae & Fairies, Fae Dean Winchester, Gen, Holidays, Mornings, New Year's Fluff, New Years, New years 2021, Non-Binary Dean Winchester, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sleeping In, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Baking for the holiday.(A stand-alone after the main plot of a 'verse, in which Dean is literally fae, non-binary, queerplatonic, and rather into food and baking.)Twelvetide Drabble Challenge is a yearly fundraising challenge raising money for a single chosen charity each year. In 2020-21 (until Jan. 6 2021) we are raising money for Partnership for Inclusive Disaster Strategies, which works with disabled people in the path of natural disasters to ensure their safety. It is an outgrowth of an organization (Portlight Inclusive Disaster Strategies) which one saved the lives of several of my friends, so participating this year is a no-brainer.
Relationships: Shadow Moon (American Gods) & Dean Winchester, Shadow Moon (American Gods)/Dean Winchester
Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/762018
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Bake the New Year In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lilac  
> Picture prompt: The lilac donuts! Ahhhhh. Heavenly. So I thought of fae and food.

It’s the New Year and you’re baking. You decided to get up early and start with the morning air, after Shadow stayed up until midnight to make sure the old year was ushered out and the new one let in. You’ll let him sleep, and what’s more, you’ll surprise him with these lilac donuts you’ve been planning on in the back of your head for all of December. 

Maybe they’re not a traditional food for this holiday, but he’s never said no to your baking. Sure, it might be because you’re you, but you’ll take his appreciation all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all who are new or old to this little corner of my world. :D


End file.
